


Foreign Gold

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [88]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ling is fascinated by Al's coloring.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely owns all.  I just play with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Gold

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Alphonse moaned, his head dropped back against the silken bedding. 

Ling lifted his head up from between Alphonse’s legs, a beatific smile on his face. “Would you rather be doing something else?” He leaned his cheek in one hand, the fingers of the other tracing designs on the inside of Alphonse’s thigh. His breath ghosted over the head of Alphonse’s penis and Ling smirked when his lover squirmed. 

“No,” Alphonse said, “but you’re an emperor and I’m…”

“My friend.” Ling leaned down and kissed the spongy head of Alphonse’s penis. Licking the slit, he pointed his tongue and fucked the opening, making Alphonse clutch the sheets and groan. “And my lover,” Ling said, digging his chin into Alphonse’s thigh. “And,” he sighed, nuzzling Alphonse’s rich, golden curls, “you are so exotic.” 

“Me?” Alphonse tried to keep from moaning. Reaching down, he caught a handful of Ling’s hair, the strands sifting through his fingers. “You’re amazing.” 

Ling licked up Alphonse’s shaft, eliciting another moan. “I was brought up to this, Al! All male heirs are instructed and trained in the way of pleasure. The female heirs are taught the best ways to pleasure their future husbands. It is a very exacting training program. Sometimes painful.” Twisting his fingers in the wiry golden curls, Ling tugged, grinning when Alphonse grunted and arched his hips. He sucked one of Alphonse’s balls into his mouth, then released it. “Sometimes very, very enjoyable.” 

Panting, Alphonse squirmed under his touch. “W-why me?’ he asked, groaning. 

“Why you what, Al?” Ling sucked on his finger before feeling for the tight ring of muscle guarding Alphonse’s entrance. He pushed inside, smiling as his lover’s body tensed, then slowly relaxed. “Why did I choose you?” 

Alphonse made a sound that Ling took to mean he wanted the answer to the question. “Well,” he began thrusting his finger into Alphonse, “you were an amazing young man who caught my eye when we were in Amestris. Yes, you were a suit of armor, but still, your soul shone, like a beacon. Your _ki_ was beautiful.” 

Alphonse pumped his hips. “Flatterer,” he breathed, tangling his fingers in the sheets. 

“Not flattery.” Ling kissed the inside of Alphonse’s thigh. He closed his teeth softly on the trembling flesh. “You are beautiful. When I saw your true form, I could see how amazing you were.” 

“I – hnng! – skin an’ bones.” Alphonse arched his neck, flexing his knees. “Ling, please, I need more.” 

“Skin and bones and your eyes were so huge,” Ling agreed. He pulled his finger free, reaching for a stone pot full of spicy-smelling ungent. He coated his fingers and, now that he’d prepared Alphonse, he pushed two digits up inside his lover’s body. Alphonse’s body bowed and his mouth fell open in a silent groan. “But you were beautiful.” He pumped his fingers slowly, running his eyes up Alphonse’s form. Tension thrummed through Alphonse’s body, reminding Ling of the strings on a _konghou_ , waiting to be plucked. He ran his palm up Alphonse’s torso, thumbing a taut nipple and twisting it between his fingers. Alphonse moaned, pushing down against Ling’s thrusts, his wide golden eyes glazed with lust. Ling watched how the rosy flush overcame Alphonse’s face and swept down his body. His cock, swollen and dripping, blushed even darker, nearly turning the head purple. 

The colors of Alphonse’s skin fascinated Ling. They were so different than his people’s shades; almond and ebony, with dark eyes like mirrors rather than windows. Alphonse, and Edward, too, even their beautiful best friend, Winry; their faces were so open beneath those thatches of golden hair. Their eyes sparkled like jewels, without any artifice. 

Ling always knew where he stood with them. They’d treated him as an equal, certainly not as a prince ought to have been treated. Winry had beat him into the floor. Edward thrashed him. Alphonse had laid his hands on Ling. In Xing, each of those actions would be punishable by death. Ran Fan even offered to kill Winry and Alphonse for their laughter when he’d explained he was of royal blood. Instead of being insulted, Ling had reveled in the way they treated him. At least Ran Fan didn’t argue over his choice in friends or lovers any more, even if the rest of the royal court would think he was lowering himself to spend his time with a foreigner. They only saw how different Alphonse was, and refused to look beyond those differences. 

Their loss. 

“Ling,” Alphonse groaned, grabbing his hair and yanking on it, as if he was a disobedient horse who needed reining in. “Fuck me!” 

Grinning, he kissed the tip of Alphonse’s penis, making his lover’s hips quiver. “Of course,” Ling said, reaching again for the pot of ungent and liberally coating his cock with it. The herbs infusing the slippery ointment made his skin tingle. “How can I refuse?” He caressed Alphonse’s legs, bending them against his chest, and pressed the head of his dick against Alphonse’s entrance. Pushing past that muscular ring, Ling shuddered at the intensity of being buried within his lover’s vault. Alphonse’s neck corded, his jaw clenched tightly at the pleasure-pain sensation of having his body stretched so. Ling balanced his weight so he could stroke Alphonse’s temple, giving him time to adjust before he started flexing his hips. 

Alphonse grabbed for Ling’s shoulders, his grip tight enough to leave bruises. It gave him the leverage to push against Ling’s thrusts, sending Ling even deeper inside his body. They strove against each other, almost as if they fought to reach their climaxes. Alphonse wriggled his legs free, bracing his feet on the slippery sheets. Ling grasped Alphonse’s hips, dragging him down on his cock as he thrust up. Stars shattered in front of his eyes, almost obscuring his lover’s face as his orgasm overtook him. Hips slamming erratically into Alphonse’s thighs, Ling crashed onto his torso. He lay still, gasping, aftershocks running through him and making him weak. The heat and pressure of Alphonse’s cock pressing into his belly reminded him he still had something to do, and Ling wormed a hand between their sticky bodies. He thumbed the head of Alphonse’s penis, rubbing it roughly. Alphonse grunted, thrusting hard into Ling’s hand. Ling kissed him, nipping at Alphonse’s chin and licking at his mouth. “You are so beautiful,” he said breathlessly, “come for me.” He squeezed Alphonse’s shaft even tighter, pinching the head. 

Head thumping back into the bedding, Alphonse let out a series of grunts as he striped Ling’s hand and his own belly. His body slacked as his orgasm finished, his hands falling away from Ling’s shoulders to the bed. Mouth opening and closing, Alphonse finally shook his head. He reached up to grab a handful of Ling’s hair, dragging him down for a lingering kiss. 

Ling disengaged from Alphonse’s body, but wrapped himself around his lover. Yes, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He should be taking a wife, one who could provide his empire with children. But for now, he couldn’t get enough of this beautiful golden body laid out in front of him, a veritable feast for his senses. “Stay,” he said, when Alphonse tried to stir, holding him close. “Stay with me.” 

“For as long as I can,” Alphonse murmured, twisting to give him a kiss. 

It would simply have to be enough.


End file.
